Road to Vinland
|details = You investigated the travels of the Vikings, didn't you? That folklorist has asked for you to do a follow-up investigation. In the saga you reported, it says that the Vikings found a land they called Vinland. He wants to know the path they used to get there. |fameAdv= 23,000 |step1 = /Thinking of Olga/Bergen/Barkeep/ Did you see Olga? She probably turned you away though, didn't she? Ha ha, I apologize. I knew how she'd respond. Lately, Olga has been cursing her Viking blood. She tries to deny having anything to do with them. |step2 = /Blood of the Vikings/Bergen/Barkeep/ To put it bluntly, as a whole the Vikings were a conceited, belligerent people. Whatever they wanted, they took, violently if necessary. Whatever they believed to be right, they did. And they made heroes out of the ones who did it best. But Olga and her ancestors were different. They respected others and renounced unnecessary violence. |step3 = /Led By Fear/Bergen/Barkeep/ But we humans tend to want to pigeon-hole people. By race, by culture, by whatever. People fear Olga and her family, just because they are the descendants of the Vikings. And fear can lead to tragedy. Olga cannot forget the tragedy that happened to her. So she avoids others, and curses her ancestry. |step4 = /In That Case/Bergen/Barkeep/ I'm sorry. You weren't asking about Olga, were you? But your coming back here means you are still looking into the Vikings, right? Hmmm...I see. You're looking for the route to Vinland. Unfortunately, all I can tell you is to go see Olga about it. Perhaps you can learn something from her. |step5 = /A Place that is Nowhere and Anywhere/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ It's nowhere. At the same time, it's everywhere. That's the Vinland I believe in. People flee from the hardships of there lives and find themselves a new place... a Vinland. If you look at it that way, then the Land of Ice Eric first arrived at was Vinland, as well. |step6 = /Regretful Reasoning/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ Eric the Red is driven out of Scandinavia for the crimes he committed and moves to a place he refers to as a Land of Ice. He gains riches in that new land, but then is again driven out. His "discoveries" were not driven by any desires for discovery. It was the result of his short-sighted selfishness. |step7 = /To the Land of Ice/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ That land of Ice is thought to be the edge of the world and few seafarers are willing to risk going there. If you believe the saga, If you sail west from here, you should eventually be able to see the southern coast of the Land he was talking of. That's if you can overcome your fear of possibly falling off the end of the earth. |stepfinal = Bordering the Edge of the World/Icelandic Ocean Basin/14800, 1625/ The island Eric the Red first moved to is said to be to the west of here. If we can find that, we will have taken the first step in finding Vinland. The crew may not like going so close to the end of the world, but we will get as close to the island as we can and then perform Recognition on it. |discoXP = 1010 |cardXP = 505 |reportXP = 320 |reportfame = 135 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = |seaarea = Icelandic Ocean Basin }}